Choices
by Brielle.Page
Summary: Lilian captures Kara and uses Mon-El as leverage to get Supergirl to comply. She causes Kara a whole lot of pain with a new experiment she had been dying to try, and she found the perfect subject. However, even after Kara survives, Lilian Luthor isn't finished trying to get what she wants, no matter how she achieves it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm basing this off of Kara 2x07, when Lilian Luther takes Kara and Mon-El**. **I do not own Supergirl or any of the show's characters. All rights go to their proper owners.**

"Supergirl," the formal looking woman marched confidently into the room. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

The young alien pressed her face to the bars of the cage that held her prisoner. "I've seen you before," she said, narrowing her eyes at the older woman. "In Lena Luthor's office. What were you doing there?"

"Well," the woman exhaled, "I might ask you the same. I don't like the idea of you around my daughter." Her mouth pulled into a slight smirk as she stared down Kara.

Kara exhaled, the realization dawning on her. "You're Lilian Luthor, Lex and Lena's mother."

The woman stood straight, meeting Kara's eyes. "I'm a lot of things; a doctor, a patriot, a mother-"

"A kidnapper, a killer," Kara finished, her voice rising. "Does Lena know about Cadmus?" She searched Lilian's eyes, fierceness in her tone. "Does she know who her mother _really_ is?"

Lilian narrowed her eyes. "And what are you to my daughter?"

"I'm a friend," Kara's tone didn't waver.

"Huh," Lilian scoffed. "I've heard that before." She tilted her head, walking around the cage that contained Kara. "Years ago, Superman came to my son Lex and promised him the world; a new dawn for mankind. Lex believed him, poor thing," Lilian sighed, her head down, but her body still straight, commanding attention from the alien.

"Then he watched," Lilian placed her hands on the metal bars, "as your kinsman infected this country with his propaganda as his power became unchecked."

She shook her head to herself. "And when Lex tried to take that power back, _Superman_ convinced the world that Lex was evil," her tone hardened and she placed her hands on her hips. Shaking her head, she looked at the ground.

"My darling boy, my genius son, an actual superman behind bars for life." Lilian picked up her head, glaring at Kara. "Because you and your kind will stop at nothing from poisoning the earth," she spat.

"You're out of your mind," Kara scoffed.

"We'll agreed to disagree," Lilian said, completing her stalk around the cage.

"So what am I doing here?" Kara asked as Lilian walked passed her again.

"I need something from you," Lilian said. "I need you to be human for a little while."

Kara's eyes narrowed as Lilian continued. "I know from your fight with Red Tornado that when you expel enough of your heat vision, you deplete the solar radiation in your cells, leaving you as helpless as any mere mortal." She gestured to the door at the back of the cement room, and a man came in carrying a headpiece. It was a metal band with wires connected to a clear visor, something clearly of high tech.

"I've designed this helmet to absorb the radiation," Lilian motioned to the helmet as she spoke to Kara.

Kara scoffed, placing a hand on a metal bar. "You want me to solar flare?"

Lilian tilted her head, a small smirk pulling the corner of her lips up. "That's never going to happen," Kara said, yanking her hand off the bar and stepping back.

Lilian gave Kara a fake smile. "I can't hurt you," she said, turning away from the girl and walking around a guard. She inhaled, "But," she pulled a gun from the holster on the man's thigh, "I can hurt him," she said and shot Mon-El right above his knee.

Mon-El yelled, immediately grabbing his leg and falling against the cement.

"No, Mon-El!" Kara yelled, rushing to the bars that kept her from Mon-El. She watched him slam up against the back of the cage, grunts coming from his lips as he struggled with the pain.

"You know, we've been studying your friend," Lilian continued as if nothing had happened. "He's powerful, but he has a very bad lead allergy," she said, propping the gun in the air, an elbow on her hip.

Kara gasped, her breathing heavy, but she glared at Lilian nonetheless.

"Say you'll do it and I'll let him live," but Kara shook her head, refusing to give in. "Or," Lilian continued, "I can just put one in his heart right now," she snapped as she pointed the gun at Mon-El once again, who was still on the ground.

"No!" Kara gasped. "Okay, okay I'll do it! Stop!" She yelled, her voice frantic.

"Please," Mon-El gasped from the floor, "don't."

"I'm not gonna let you die," she said sternly, walking towards Lilian in the cage. She glared at Lilian through the bars. "Give me the helmet."

Kara stood in front of Lilian, who couldn't keep a smirk off her trained face. Lilian placed the helmet on Kara's head, and she knew what this would do.

 _If she's going to kill Mon-El_ , she thought, _then there won't be anything I can do_.

As the visor was placed over her face, Kara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she opened them, blasting the clear material with heat vision. The heat from her eyes hit the surface in front of her face, and immediately, the material seemed to grab onto her power, pulling it from her. It was intense, the pull awful. All Kara could do was keep her eyes open as the heat vision was sucked from her. The lights flickered and the room began to shake. Kara's body trembled as her strength was leaving her, her head snapping from side to side. She grunted, her hands clenched in iron fists against her sides, and the flickering lights began to pop, the bulbs exploding. The pull of the helmet as it absorbed everything Kara had left, was incredible and painful. Her whole body shook, rocking like she was being electrocuted.

"Aaahhh!" She screamed, expelling the last of her heat vision, her powers, and her strength. She wobbled on her feet, her eyes barely open. Kara felt the helmet being elevated from her head, and right as it was lifted, she fell. She crashed into the concrete floor, hitting her head off the ground, but she wasn't able to do anything to stop herself.

Lilian knelt down, a smile on her face. Gently she reached down to Kara and grabbed the back of her hair, yanking her face up to meet hers. Kara whimpered, the pain of Lilian's fingers grabbing her hair all too prominent now.

"Thank you," Lilian said. She released her grip on Kara's hair only to backhand her across the face.

Kara grunted, her head lashing to the side as she fell on her hands. Looking up at Lilian, Kara felt something warm running down her chin, and she could taste a deep metallic flavor on her tongue.

"Well," Lilian said, dabbing a finger at Kara's lip and looking at the red blood that dotted her index, "it worked." She looked up at the guards posted behind a fallen Kara. "Take her."

Kara felt the rough hands that pulled her up, but she didn't have the strength to stand, so they dragged her out of the room.

"Supergirl," she heard Mon-El's voice distantly as she was taken away. "Supergirl!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Is there a prompt you would like me to tackle? Let me know and leave a comment! Thank you for the reads! -Brielle**

"Supergirl," Alex placed two fingers over her ear comm. "Supergirl, can you hear me? KARA! Damn it!" Alex slammed her hands down on the clear table in the middle of the computers and screens in the DEO.

"I can't sense her," J'onn opened his eyes, the red glow fading from them as he stopped trying to mentally feel for Kara. "Let's get a team ready," J'onn said.

"I'll lead," Alex said, reaching to her hip and pulling her pistol out of it's holster.

"I can't lose you too," J'onn said in his gruff voice. "I promised Jeremiah that I would protect you."

"You can't come," Alex sighed. "We've already got two aliens missing, I won't let you be the third."

"Alex," J'onn said.

"You may want to protect me, but I want to protect you too. You saved my life," Alex said gently. "I will not lose you now."

J'onn looked into Alex's dark eyes, and they were full of compassion and determination. Slowly he shook his head, his hands on his hips. "Alright. I'll stay here."

"Thank you, Sir," Alex said and started to walk away, but J'onn caught her arm.

"You bring our people back," he said.

"I will," Alex said.

Alex was setting out to try and figure out how she would locate Kara and Mon-El when their trackers were toast and even J'onn couldn't sense them. Alex jumped when her phone buzzed. She hoped it was Kara, but instead, her screen flashed the words **_Unknown Number._**

"Hello?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Agent Danvers," the voice said. It was a deep voice, but a calm one. "I have some information that may prove useful to you."

"What kind of information?" Alex asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I can tell you how to find Supergirl."

"How do you know where Supergirl is?"

"I have my ways," the voice said a little more urgently. "Now listen carefully because I don't have much time."

Alex listened to the coordinates and all the directions the mysterious voice gave her.

"Now hurry, Supergirl doesn't have much time either," it said.

"Who are you?" Alex wanted to know.

There was a pause before the slightly staticky voice filled her ear again. "I'm only a ghost to you," and then the line went dead.

Alex stood there, a blank phone in her palm, and her jaw open. What the hell just happened? She shook her head, refocusing on the task before her. "I'm coming Kara."

Alex motioned to split up, her team spreading out in different directions in the giant building. Alex went down a hallway, her flashlight in her left hand and her weapon crossed over that wrist with her right.

"Supergirl?" Alex said in her comm. She hoped wherever Kara was, she could hear her. She turned to the right and entered a more open room. She saw giant metal cages and pieces of light bulbs scattered on the floor. She saw movement, and she immediately raised her weapon, her face going stone cold. She sidestepped to the one cage, her flashlight shining on the metal. Her heart began to pound when she saw the figure sprawled out on the cement floor, blood smeared around them.

"Mon-El?" Alex asked as she lowered her gun.

Mon-El looked up at Alex, his face tired and weak. "Hey," he smiled slightly.

"I'm going to get you out of here," she said. "I found Mon-El," she said into her comm. "Come to my location."

"Don't worry about me," Mon-El said, his hand raised. "Go find Kara."

"Where is she? What happened?" Alex gasped as worry began to build in her chest.

"Some lady threatened to kill me if Kara didn't solar flare," Mon-El sighed. "I told her not to, but she did it anyway to save me." Mon-El looked up at Alex with sad eyes.

"Where did they take her?" Alex bent down close to the cage bars.

"They dragged her out that way," Mon-El pointed out the door that Alex had come in.

"I'm going to find Kara," Alex said, and as she stood, the rest of the tactical team came in. "Get Mon-El out of here," she pointed at the cage. "If I don't make contact in 10 minutes, come find me."

"Yes Ma'am." Agent Vasquez said with a curt nod.

Alex gathered her wits and lifted her weapon in front of her again, stalking down the hall. She whipped her head from side to side, flinging her short hair in her face, but she ignored it and continued on without so much as a blink.

"Supergirl," Alex whispered. She bent her head around a corner, peering down another long hallway. She spun, aiming her gun first. She saw a light from an open door near her left, so she crossed the hallway and turned in. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Kara lying on a table in the middle of the room. A single, dirty yellow light shone down on her, illuminating the blood that christened her face.

"Supergirl," Alex gasped, putting her weapon back in its holster. She rushed over, immediately undoing her bonds. "Hey, Supergirl, look at me," she begged. Kara's eyes were closed, and her head lolled limply when Alex's hands removed the band that restricted her head. Alex felt that worry in the pit of her stomach begin to boil over when she saw faint green vines light up under Kara's skin.

"No," Alex whispered. "No, no, no, no, no." She cradled Kara's face in her hands, shaking gently. "Kara," she gasped. "Open your eyes. Please open your eyes." Alex touched the sticky blood that stuck to Kara's blonde hair. "Oh my God," Alex exhaled. From the place where her temple was split open, a trickle of glowing Kryptonite oozed out of the wound. Alex pressed her fingers to Kara's neck and held her breath, praying she would feel a pulse. She exhaled with relief when she felt a small thump against her fingertips. It was weak, but she had a heartbeat.

"I wouldn't be too excited yet," Alex whipped around, yanking her gun out and pointing it in the direction of the voice.

"Lilian Luthor," Alex growled. "I should have known."

Lilian chuckled and it made Alex's skin crawl. She circled around Alex slowly, her heels clicking softly against the floor. "I have to say, Agent Danvers, I'm impressed that you found me."

"I'm just full of surprises," Alex said sarcastically as she scowled at Lilian, her gun never leaving her chest.

"You know who else is full of surprises?" Lilian asked, her voice getting slightly higher with the question. "Supergirl is quite the interesting subject. I've been longing to get my hands on her DNA, and I wasn't disappointed."

"If you hurt her-"

"Of course I hurt her," Lilian laughed. "Her kind has caused me nothing but pain, so I had to return the favor," Lilian shrugged nonchalantly.

"You-" Alex started to step towards Lilian, but something hit her from behind. Alex fell to the ground, dazed, her ears ringing.

"Now, now, Agent Danvers," Lilian bent down and sat on her heels. "We mustn't get too excited. I still have plans for your superhero over there."

Alex picked up her head and flipped her hair to the side so she could glance over at Kara who laid still on the table. Rough hands grabbed Alex by the arms and dragged her to her feet. Alex kicked and screamed, yanking her body this way and that to try and free herself, but the men were strong. One hit her across the face while the other kneed her in the abdomen. Alex hissed when she lost all the air in her lungs. She gasped feebly as she tried to inhale, but she couldn't do anything but weez. Alex stared at Lilian who walked over to a small metal tray and picked up a scalpel.

Alex's eyes widened and she struggled against her captors. "What are you going to do?" She yelled frantically.

"Supergirl bleeds like us, but does she really look like us on the inside?" Lilian asked, he eyes staring at the tip of the metal scalpel. "I've always wondered…"

"No!" Alex screamed, trying to kick and elbow her way out, but the men brought their fists down on Alex's back and head. She grunted, the pain weakening her.

"You can watch while I dissect your friend," Lilian said.

"No," Alex whimpered helplessly. She could only watch as Lilian tore open Supergirl's super suit and dug the sharp blade into her now soft and penetrable flesh. Alex grimaced as the sight of the dark red blood blossoming around the tip of the scalpel. She jerked her arms, struggling with all her strength, but every time she tried to escape, she received a terrible beating. Kara's eyes were still closed, her face pale, and the green vines still glowed faintly in the veins of her neck. She made no movement except her lungs to breathe. Kara's blood stained her ripped suit, and the long, deep cut that Lilian made could be deadly in the condition she was in.

"As helpless as any mere mortal," Lilian whispered to herself, her elbow resting on her hip and her hand raised with the bloody scalpel in the air.

Then Alex heard footsteps. She could hear her team coming to find her. In a last-ditch effort, Alex screamed, slamming her elbow into the one man and her foot found the kneecap of the other. Lilian's eyes widened at Alex's escape, and she immediately fled to save her own skin. Alex was panting, both from the effort and from the pain. Vasquez entered the room with her gun raised and the rest of the tactical team followed. Vasquez's eyes widened at the sight of Kara unconscious, bleeding, and wounded.

"What the hell happened?" She exhaled quietly.

"Lilian Luthor," Alex huffed, cradling her abdomen while she stumbled over to Kara. "Don't let her get away," she said to the team. "Vasquez, help me."

Agent Vasquez holstered her weapon and hurried over to Alex who was slumped over Kara's beaten body. Her eyes widened as she got closer and could see the full extent of Supergirl's injuries.

"Oh my God," Vasquez gasped.

"It's me, Kara. It's Alex," she whispered into her sister's ear. "We're going to get you out of here. You're safe now." Alex put a hand under Kara's armpit and lifted, and Vasquez mirrored her. They carried Kara, and although she was usually powerful and strong, she was no more than a girl then. She was surprisingly light, Alex thought. Kara's head swayed slightly as it bobbled on her chest. She was so fragile, and she only got weaker the longer the Kryptonite was in her system.

"We have to get her back to the DEO," Alex panted.

"I'm right here with you," Vasquez said.

"Hang on, Kara," Alex said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell happened out there?" J'onn asked, his face curled in worry.

The medical team had Kara already on a gurney and they were wheeling her swiftly down to the med bay. Alex was a few paces behind, stumbling along with the help of Agent Vasquez. She took several deep and pained breaths before she spoke. "Lilian Luthor is the leader of Cadmus," she panted. "She blackmailed Kara to solar flare, injected her with liquid Kryptonite, and then tried to go all Grey's Anatomy on her by slicing her open."

"I'm glad you both are safe," J'onn said, his face softening slightly.

"Yeah, well, Kara's not out of the woods yet," Alex huffed. She grimaced at the pain in her ribs, the pounding in her head, and the sting of the gash on the side of her face.

"You're sure you're alright?" J'onn placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex nodded, but squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm fine. Focus on Kara, she's the one who isn't alright." She kept an arm around her waist and she sat down in the nearest chair.

"We should get you checked out too," J'onn said. "I don't need both of the Danvers sisters trying to be tough and losing them."

"J'onn," Alex stared at him. "I'm fine."

"Come on," J'onn lowered his hand for Alex to take. "You're getting checked out."

"Just focus on Kara!" Alex raised her voice in frustration. "I'm fine! My little sister is the one fighting for her life right now!"

"Alex," J'onn's voice was stern but gentle. "I can see how much pain you're in. I'll take care of you myself if I have to, but you need to be looked at."

Alex sighed, running her hands through her hair before she placed her hands on her knees and stood up. The ground wavered under her feet when a massive wave of dizziness swept over her, and she fell into J'onn. The alien was strong so he caught her, but his eyes couldn't hide his worry for her.

"I've got you, Alex," J'onn said and gently picked her up, cradling Alex in his arms like she was a little girl.

"J'onn, I'm fine. I can walk," but Alex's voice was already fading as she sunk towards unconsciousness. She laid her head down on J'onn's shoulder and let him carry her back to the med bay, eventually falling away from reality.

"Alex," she heard the muffled voice in the back of her consciousness. "Alex, focus."

Alex blinked, a light shining in her eye. She squinted and groaned, the pain in her head increasing. She placed a hand over her eyes and tried to get herself to wake up.

"Alex, look at me," J'onn said quietly.

Alex focused her attention at J'onn who was standing above her. She noticed then that she was laying on a white bed in the med bay. She glanced around her at her and pressed to sit up, but she gasped when a searing pain shot through her wrist. She fell back down, cradling her arm.

"Let me see," J'onn said, motioning to Alex to give him her hand.

Alex sighed but obeyed nonetheless. J'onn pressed gently, feeling for anything broken. He pushed her sleeve up which revealed bruising on the back of her hand and black and blue on her wrist.

"I don't think it's broken. The worst is it's probably fractured," J'onn said. He fitted a small brace around Alex's hand and wrist to provide some stability. Alex inhaled a little too deeply and the pain she had felt earlier stopped her short. She gasped, her hand instinctively covering the pain's source.

"You have a concussion, a split head, bruised ribs, and a possibly fractured wrist," J'onn said, pointing a finger at Alex's brace.

"I'm fine, J'onn," Alex glanced up at the Martian. Alex inhaled quickly when the memories of what had happened dawned on her. "Kara!" She yelled, jumping off the bed. She spun around, getting close to J'onn's face. "Where's Kara? How is she? What happened?"

"Slow down, Alex," J'onn said calmly and put his hands on Alex's shoulders. "Kara is going to be fine. She came out of surgery, but she's still asleep."

"Thank God," Alex sighed, placing her face in her hands.

"Her wound is sutured," J'onn said. "However, the surgeons found that Kara had a dislocated shoulder and concussion on top of the Kryptonite poisoning. She's under the sunlamp in the recovery room."

"I'm going to see her," Alex said, but she grunted in pain, and straightened up slower than she liked.

"You will sit down while you're there and rest," J'onn gave Alex his look.

"I will. I promise," Alex said and exited the bay.

Alex entered the room and she immediately saw Kara lying on a bed under the sunlamps. Her arm was in a sling, she had stitches in a cut on her temple, the right side of her face was bruised, and her abdomen was wrapped in bandages. Alex's eyebrows creased together in sympathy. Kara's face was pale and glistened lightly with sweat. She was glad to see that there wasn't any Kryptonite in her bloodstream though. Alex sat down beneath the lamps and took Kara's free hand in her own.

"I'm so sorry, Kara," she whispered. "I should have been stronger. I should have been there to help you."

Alex bit her lip, shaking her head slowly as she replayed the events that transpired earlier that day. She sighed, and she jumped when a figure entered the room.

"Mon-El," Alex said in surprise.

Mon-El was limping and there was a bandage around his right thigh where the lead bullet had been lodged. He looked down at Kara who had yet to make any sort of movement.

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

"She's going to be fine," Alex said.

"I can tell you're not though," he said.

"This was my fault," Alex exhaled, dropping her hands onto her knees. "I couldn't get to her. I tried to fight, but I just…couldn't."

"This is not your fault," Mon-El said softly as he shook his head. He raised a hand in front of his lips and studied Kara's face. "This is on me. I was irresponsible and insensitive. I got myself caught and then Kara sacrificed herself for me."

Alex almost smiled at the compassion and selflessness of her sister. "Kara wouldn't do anything differently. She'd take your place in a heartbeat all over again."

"I feel awful," Mon-El shook his head and sat on the corner of another bed across from Kara and Alex. He laced his fingers behind his head and sighed. "This never should have happened."

"You're right about that," Alex said. "We're going to bring Lilian Luthor down and she's going to be locked up for the rest of her life so she can't hurt any more aliens."

"I'll help," he said, his face serious and determined.

Kara moaned, the pained breath of air escaping from between her lips. Her eyes clenched tighter before they slowly fluttered open.

"Hey," Alex scooted closer in her chair and placed a hand on Kara's arm. "Hey, you're alright."

Kara's eyes were hazy, a fog in them proving how unfocused they were. She tried to sit up, but she hissed loudly before falling back onto the bed.

"Don't try to move," Alex rubbed her arm gently. "Just lay still for now."

Kara finally met Alex's gaze and she gave her a small tired smile. "Hey," she croaked.

"Hey yourself," Alex smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Kara grimaced. "I've been better," she admitted.

"Just stay under the sunlamps and you'll be better in no time," Alex reassured her.

Kara's glance swept over her sister and she noticed how tired and pained Alex looked. "What happened to your wrist?" She asked in confusion.

"I tried to stop Lilian," Alex said slowly. She didn't look Kara in the eyes because she felt like she failed her sister.

"I feel like there's a 'but' in there," Kara's eyebrows raised sympathetically.

"But I couldn't," Alex spit out. "I had my attention on her so I didn't see the guards she had. They surprised me and then I couldn't get out of their grip."

"That's not your fault," Kara whispered.

"I should have been able to get to you, but-" Alex shook her head fiercely.

"But you got me out," Kara reached over and took Alex's hand in her own. "I don't know what Lilian would have done if you hadn't come in."

"I do," Alex whispered.

"You do what?" Kara tilted her head.

"Lilian told me what she wanted to do," Alex spoke at the floor and not at Kara. "She started while I struggled to get to you."

"What did she do?" Kara's eyes were wide with fright. Alex had never seen so much fear in her sister's eyes.

Alex slowly reached over and lifted Kara's shirt to reveal the entire bandage wrapped around her torso. "She wanted to see if you were like humans on the inside too," she could barely even say the words out loud she was so disgusted by them.

Kara lifted her head and bit her lip at the pain it caused her. She turned her head to Alex again and gave her a weak smile. "Well, it's a good thing I have an amazing sister who was there to stop her."

Tears gathered in Alex's eyes and she sniffed. "I'm so sorry, Kara."

Kara opened her mouth, her eyes sad. "Come here," she opened her arm and Alex hugged her. Alex's breath hitched when she felt the effects of her bruised ribs.

"Are you alright?" Kara gasped, letting go.

"Am I alright?" Alex chuckled. "Look who's talking."

Kara smiled at her older sister, very thankful in that moment for her. She looked in front of her and noticed Mon-El sitting on the bed across from her.

"Mon-El," she gasped.

"How are you feeling, Kara?" He asked, his eyes hiding guilt and worry.

"I'm alright," she said. "How's your leg?" She motioned to his thigh.

"Considering I could have a bullet in my head right now, I'm pretty good," he nodded. "Thank you," he inhaled. "For what you did. You saved my life."

"I couldn't let you die," Kara said.

"Back on Daxam, anyone else would have let me die," Mon-El whispered, looking at Kara. "So thank you."

Kara nodded, the weariness starting to set in. "Will you stay?" she asked Alex.

"Of course," Alex said. She tucked a strand of hair behind Kara's ear and Kara smiled.

Mon-El got up and limped out of the room, but before he left, he turned and gave Kara one last look. He nodded to himself, leaving Kara and Alex alone.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," Kara whispered, her eyes beginning to close.

"I love you, Kara," Alex said. "I will _never_ give up on you."

Alex held her sister's hand as she gradually slipped into a peaceful sleep under the warm lights of the sunlamps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the continuation of the story! If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, let me know! Enjoy! (Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others.) -Brielle.**

Kara woke up under the warmth of the sunlamps. She noticed right away that she felt remarkably better considering what Lilian had done to her only a day or so ago. She flexed the hand that was in the sling and she found it painless to do, so she started to take it off, but Alex's head was lying on her other arm. Kara smiled, thankful for the presence of her sister. She laid her head back down on the pillow and tried out her other limbs. Her legs worked fine; they were only a little stiff. The only thing that caused her pain still was her abdomen wrapped in the bandages. It was painful, but it itched terribly too. Kara started to scratch it without thinking and she gasped when she felt something tear.

"Ow," Kara whispered loudly, tearing her hand away.

Alex stirred at her side, her head turning to face Kara. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave Kara a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked, sitting up and stretching her back with a low groan.

"I feel a lot better," Kara said, trying to conceal her itchy wound with her arm.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked.

"I'm always hungry," Kara smirked.

"I'll go find something to eat. Stay here and don't wander off," Alex said and tenderly lifted herself off the chair. Kara could tell her sister was still in a lot of pain by the way she held herself. Alex usually walked with her chin up, her stride confident and powerful. But now, Alex's gait was shortened, her back was slightly hunched, and Kara could hear how her lungs caught painfully with each breath. Not everyone has healing powers, Kara had to remind herself. She pulled the sling off over her head and sat up. Kara almost hit her head on the lamps as she scooted forward to the end of the bed and gingerly set her bare feet on the cold floor. A shiver ran through her body from the contact, but she slid off the edge. Kara tried to straighten up, but she was hit with a wave of dizziness. Kara grasped the bed with her hand, trying to keep upright. The moment passed so Kara took a couple steps to test out her legs. They felt surprisingly strong. She knew they were nowhere near peak condition, but she didn't feel completely helpless. Kara's abdomen was the most painful, and each breath she took stretched and ached her already sore torso. She placed a hand over her stomach and took a deep breath. She could feel the bandages extending, and she heard the crinkle of the medical tape on her skin. Kara stood higher, ready to walk out and find Alex to tell her she was fine, but she heard her stitches snap. She inhaled quickly, the sudden pain alarming and frustrating. Kara's hands started shaking, and her legs quivered slightly, but she looked down anyway.

"Damn it," Kara whispered angrily. Her blood was already seeping through the white gauze attached to her wound. There was no way she would be able to hide this from Alex. Kara stood there in the middle of the recovery bay in her black compression shorts and matching sports bra, barefoot, and only covered with the now bloodied bandages. She whipped her head around frantically for a shirt, robe, or anything she could put on to cover up the red liquid, but there was nothing of use.

"Oh my God, Kara," she spun her head to the door to see Alex standing there, her hands filled with leftover Chinese takeout. Kara's bloodied hands were trembling in front of her stomach as the stain continued to spread. "I was gone for two seconds," Alex huffed, putting the food down and rushing over.

"I just wanted to stretch my legs," Kara said quietly. "I guess I'm not quite healed yet."

"Clearly," Alex raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Come sit on the bed so I can clean you up."

Kara obeyed, but she couldn't help sighing as she plopped down on the white sheets.

Alex got some supplies from a drawer near the sunlamps, and Kara could see her shaking her head slightly. Alex stood in front of Kara, placed the new gauze, tape, and other miscellaneous materials next to her hand. Next, she slowly undid the tape holding the bandages on and unwrapped the white cloth from around Kara's torso.

"Oh my God, Kara," Alex gasped as she threw aside the blood-soaked bandages.

"What?" Kara asked, trying to see her stomach, but she couldn't see the wound very well.

"You _completely_ ripped your stitches," Alex scoffed.

"That bad?" Kara winced.

"Yes, it's that bad," Alex sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Kara said softly.

Alex picked her head up and her face softened. "I guess I shouldn't yell at you for this because I would have done the same thing," she ended with a small chuckle.

"I know you would have," Kara smiled, but then her face grew serious as she studied the way Alex's braced hand trembled. Alex was doing the same thing right now.

"I'm going to numb you because I have to put new stitches in and then take out the old ones," Alex put on latex gloves and then made sure she had the correct amount of anesthetic. "Small pinch," she said and poked Kara with the needle.

Kara winced as the needle pierced her flesh easily. She wasn't used to being so fragile.

Alex hadn't sewn Kara's wound up the first time, so she didn't realize just how deep it was. No wonder it was bleeding so heavily. Alex was thankful she was ambidextrous when it came to throwing punches, because she needed her dominant right hand to do these stitches, and luckily it was her left hand that was fractured. Kara sat patiently as Alex carefully stitched her up. It was hard to keep her breathing shallow because her being weak also affected her lungs.

"Done," Alex said, snipping the thread and dropping the bloody needle.

"Wow, Dr. Danvers, I'm impressed," Kara gave her a smile.

"Now, you need to stay put after I wrap this so that can heal," Alex said, giving Kara her "look."

"I will," Kara nodded. "I promise, Alex."

"You better," Alex said. "If I have to stitch you up again, I'll kick your ass in training the next time we go a few rounds."

"Right," Kara mouthed timidly, intimidated by her sister.

"I'll check back in with you in a little while," Alex said and turned to go.

"Wait, Alex," Kara caught her wrist. "Thank you. For everything."

"Always," Alex smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex came into the recovery room where Kara was resting under the sunlamps. She sat down in the chair next to her and put her elbows on her knees. Weariness was slowly setting in. Her entire body ached, her limbs were stiff, and her head pounded mercilessly. Not to mention she hadn't slept a wink all night; she was up watching Kara and her vitals. Alex was tough, but the bruises covering her body definitely put a damper on her condition. She sighed and placed her good hand over Kara's which laid on top of the white sheets. Kara stirred, wrapping her hand around Alex's fingers. It was almost like a child's reaction to their parents. Her eyes fluttered open and her renewed gaze met Alex's.

"Hey," Kara smiled, her gentle white smile lighting up the room.

"Good morning," Alex whispered and she squeezed Kara's hand, returning the smile.

"Morning?" Kara asked, her brow creasing. "What day is it?"

"It's Saturday," Alex said.

"I've been here for three days?" Kara gasped.

"Yes," Alex said. "After I stitched you up last night, you were sleeping pretty soundly until now."

Kara raised a hand to her forehead and sighed. "I have to get up. I have to-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Alex placed her hands on Kara's shoulders. "I have to see how your stitches are doing and if you got your powers back yet."

"I feel good," Kara said. She rolled her eyes when she saw Alex's look of disbelief. " _Really_. I feel great. Look." Kara hopped off the bed and spun around on her tiptoes, raising her arms to the side at shoulder length. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I'm all good."

"Kara-"

"Alex, look," Kara took her fingers and ripped the entire bandage off her torso. She ran a hand down her toned stomach and then back at her sister. "Not a scratch. All healed." She smiled again and placed her hands on her hips. "Can I please go now?"

Alex glanced to the side and then back at her sister. "Yeah."

"Yes! Thanks Alex," Kara smiled, and she started to leave but then she backstepped a few paces. "Um, could you go get me some clothes? I don't need the entire DEO seeing me in my shorts and bra."

"Of course," Alex smiled and stood up, but something felt off. Alex grazed her forehead with her fingers, unable to clear her mind.

"Alex?" Kara asked. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm-" but Alex watched her vision go blurry and then black and the next thing she knew, she was swallowed by darkness.

"Alex!" Kara yelled, racing with her speed over to her sister and catching her before she could hit her head off the concrete. Her sister was nothing in her full-powered arms, and Kara easily swooped her up in her arms. She glanced down at her Alex's face, her face bruised and her split forehead still healing. She walked over to the bed and placed Alex down on it. She slid her arms out from under Alex's body, her limbs relaxing to her side and sinking into the bed. Alex had seemed so tired last night, and Kara wouldn't doubt that Alex stayed up all night watching her to make sure she was okay.

"Kara," J'onn said as he walked in. He threw her a simple black tee and gray jogger sweatpants as he entered. "I thought you might want a change of clothes."

"Thanks, J'onn," Kara said as she caught the clothes and quickly put them on.

"What happened?" His brow creased when he saw Alex lying on the bed where Kara had been only minutes before.

"She got up to get me a change of clothes and then she collapsed," Kara ran a hand through her hair anxiously. "I have my powers back, so I was able to catch her before she hit her head."

"Well, she has a pretty serious concussion, so that could cause loss of consciousness," J'onn said. "Not only that, but she was up all night at your side. I tried to get her to sleep, but she refused."

Kara looked down at her older sister. She was so tough. Sometimes Kara thought that Alex was tougher than her even without super powers. She gently placed her hand over Alex's and sighed. "I should have known," Kara almost chuckled.

"You know how stubborn your sister is," J'onn said. "She'd put anyone's safety and welfare above her own and not think twice about it."

"I know," Kara said almost with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Where's my suit?" Kara turned to J'onn and asked.

"It's being repaired," J'onn said, placing his hands on his hips and widening his stance.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"That cut that Lilian Luthor did on you?" J'onn raised an eyebrow. "She ripped your suit across the front, so it's being fixed."

"She ripped my suit?" Kara gasped. "How's that possible?"

"We don't know," J'onn's voice deepened. "We're trying to figure that out."

"Well, thanks for the clothes," Kara said. "I'm going to stay here with her until she wakes up."

"We're still on the search for Lilian Luthor because she fled before the tactical team could get her," J'onn said.

"Alex didn't tell me that," Kara frowned.

"I told her not to until you were better," J'onn shook his head. "I didn't want you trying to find Lilian before you could handle it and get yourself hurt or killed."

"I could have-"

"No, Kara, you couldn't have done anything in your condition," J'onn raised his voice. "You could have died. I promised Jeremiah that I would protect you and already I've done a poor job."

Kara walked over and put a hand on J'onn's shoulder. "You are amazing at what you do. If Alex didn't have you three years ago, I don't think I would have a sister right now."

J'onn nodded slowly. "I saw the potential in your sister, but I also saw Jeremiah in her. She's a fighter and she's smart-just like her father."

"Thank you for taking care of Alex all these years," Kara said.

J'onn chuckled. "I think she took care of me more. She helped me be more human, but she also helped me learn compassion for humans. She taught me that not all humans are bad and I learned how to be J'onn Jones even as Hank Henshaw."

"You're twice the man Hank Henshaw was," Kara scoffed.

"But I'm not even a man," J'onn said.

"Exactly," Kara looked up and smiled.

J'onn shook his head and smiled, patting Kara on the shoulder before turning and leaving the recovery bay.

Kara sighed, resting her hands on her hips. She paced up and down the room for a little while before she finally sat down in the chair and stared at Alex. She curled Alex's hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. "You'll be alright," Kara whispered. "You're strong. Sometimes I think you're tougher than me," she chuckled. "Rest for now. Leave the bad guys for later," she whispered.

 **What did you think? Where should the action go next? Is there an interaction you want to see happen? Let me know! -Brielle**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex woke with a start, her eyes flew open, and she unfortunately sat up too quickly.

"Kara! Ah! Oh my God," she finished in a gasp of pained air, her hand wrapping around her torso.

Kara came into the room dressed in her repaired Supergirl suit which looked good as new. "I'm here, Alex." She tried to lend a hand, but Alex shook her head at Kara's offer. "No, Kara, I'm fine."

"Alex," Kara sighed.

"I just needed to know you were okay," Alex looked at Kara's blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Alex," Kara said. "You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"I'm your sister, Kara," Alex snorted. "I'm always going to worry about you, especially when Lilian Luthor escaped."

"We're looking for her," Kara nodded.

"You're already looking for her?" Alex gasped. "I want to help," she pushed off the bed and straightened up as best she could.

"Alex, you shouldn't be doing too much," Kara placed her hands gently on her sister's shoulders.

"My ribs are bruised, not broken," Alex huffed. "I'm fine. I want to _do_ something besides laying in a stupid bed."

"You still have a concussion and fractured wrist," Kara pointed down to the brace that held Alex's wrist in place.

"Kara, I don't have your healing abilities, so I have to go on with my job whether I'm 100 percent or not. I don't get a choice to feel bad. I have a job to do," all of Alex's frustration came out in a long string of defeat. Alex immediately felt guilty about bashing her sister. She placed a hand over her eyes and inhaled as deeply as her ribs would let her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"But you did mean to say it," Kara's eyes were scrunched up in sympathy. "I know you're frustrated you're not back in the field yet, but you're not the only agent around here." Kara smiled. "Granted, you're the best one, but you're not the only one."

Alex couldn't help but smile when Kara said that. She nodded.

"Alright, I won't push it," but she quickly put a finger up insistently. "But I am leaving this damn room. I'm coming out to the control room so I can at least help monitor from the comms."

Kara chuckled. She shouldn't have expected any less from Alex. "Fine."

Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara as she walked past her, determined to be strong again, but she couldn't make her body heal any faster.

Alex entered the control room where J'onn was hunched over the clear table in the middle of the open area.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as agents rushed back and forth.

"Alex," J'onn's voice rose in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think you could keep me in that bed any longer did you?" Alex smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"No," J'onn chuckled. "I was honestly surprised you were in there for that long. I'd thought you'd have broken down the door sooner."

"Don't think I didn't think of doing that," Alex smiled. Her face neutralized as she continued to watch the agents. "So what's going on here?"  
"An alien was found dead and we believe there are ties to Cadmus," J'onn sighed.

"Cadmus?" Alex could feel her heartbeat increasing. "Well, are we going to do something?"

"Yes, _we_ are. You, however, are going nowhere," J'onn stared at Alex.

"Sir, I'm fine," Alex stood tall despite the biting pain in her ribs.

"Come on, Alex, don't play stupid," J'onn growled. "You and I both know that you wouldn't be any help out in the field in your condition. You wouldn't even be able to hold your gun because of your wrist."

Alex sighed and propped her hands on her hips. "If Lilian Luthor is out there, she could come after Kara again."

"I'm well aware of that," J'onn said. "We didn't know what happened to her last time or where she went. Now we'll know exactly where she's going and we'll have communication with her the whole time."

"Sir, I almost lost her," Alex whispered.

"You know, you're not the only stubborn Danvers girl who works here," J'onn smirked. "I tried to warn Kara of the dangers, but she's determined to bring Lilian Luthor to justice."

"What about me?" Kara eyebrows raised as she walked into the control room, widened her stance and placed her hands on her hips.

"All good things," Alex teased Kara with a smirk.

"Let's go find Lilian and get some answers," Kara nodded fiercely.

"You will update us of your location whenever it changes," J'onn said. "If something happens, make sure we know about it."

"Got it," Kara nodded again.

"Kara," Alex grabbed her sister's wrist. "Be careful." Her face scrunched in worry, her eyes hiding her fear.

"I will," Kara said. "Come here," she wrapped her strong arms around Alex and embraced her sister. "If something _does_ happen, I want _you_ to be the one to come get me," Kara whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex nodded, not wanting to let go. Kara pulled away and gave Alex one last look before she blasted out of the DEO.

 **I'm planning a confrontation between Kara and Lilian, so the next chapter will be much more exciting! Comment anything on your mind! Thank you for reading! -Brielle**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was suggested that Lena be listening in on Kara and Lilian. Let me know what you think of this! -Brielle**

Kara checked the coordinates again to make sure Alex had sent her the correct ones. They were right; Alex didn't make mistakes. Kara landed on the balcony outside of Lena Luthor's office. The night was clear, and National City was lit, each light a different story. That's why Kara loved being Supergirl. She loved the people and the families, and every person's story. She shook her head, focusing back on why she was here; Lilian was here, Kara knew it. She tried to see through the walls, but she couldn't; they must have been made of lead.

"Of course Lilian Luthor made sure her daughter had walls made of lead," Kara whispered and rolled her eyes. "She didn't want an alien snooping around."

Kara entered the open door to the office and looked around. Sitting in a chair facing away from Kara, was a woman with a neat top bun that stuck out over the head of the chair.

"Supergirl," Lilian placed a stack of papers down on the desk and spun around. She folded her hands and crossed one leg over the other, staring down the superhero. "You seem to have a knack for not staying down for long."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ms. Luthor," Kara made sure to say her name so Alex and J'onn could hear who she was with.

"Oh, no, I'm no disappointed. Quite the contrary, actually," Lilian smiled dryly. "I'm very excited to try out some more of my son's inventions."

Kara clenched her fists, her eyes darting around the office in anticipation of an unseen attack.

"I have to say," Lilian stood up and walked closer to Kara. "You bounce back exceptionally well." Kara watched her eyes scan her body. "Not a scratch on you."

"I don't like staying still for too long," Kara eyed Lilian warily.

"I'm sure," Lilian smirked. "I'd love to know how you heal so quickly," she sighed almost longingly. "I'll get another chance to find out what makes you tick, mark my words."

"You won't ever get a chance to hurt Mon-El or Agent Danvers ever again," Kara glared, her fists closed so tightly they turned white.

"And what about you, Supergirl?" Lilian asked, walking around Kara to the desk opposite the one she had been sitting in. Kara noticed she ran her fingers over the rim of a mug and it was steaming. Someone else was in here just before she had come. "Don't you care about your own well-being?"

"I don't matter," Kara shook her head. "Innocent people don't deserve pain, especially from someone like you."

"And who am I exaclty?" Lilian asked, lifting her fingers from the glass and re-folding them in front of her.

"You're a dangerous woman who doesn't care if she hurts anyone," Kara said. "You do whatever it takes to get what you want."

"Well, I'm a Luthor," Lilian raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Did you expect any less?"

"Lena isn't like you," Kara said, and Lilian went rigid. "She's kind and intelligent, and she cares about people."

"My daughter," Lilian snapped, "is smarter than everyone in this city, and she is as heartless as I am." She paused, tracing her finger over the smooth surface of the bar. "I raised her well."

"You're wrong," Kara shook her head.

"Oh, no, Supergirl," Lilian shook her head. "You're wrong. I know Lena, and she may be soft to those she cares about, but if you put someone in her way, she'll do despicable things to get them off her radar."

Kara gasped. "How can you talk about your daughter like that?"

"She's a Luthor," Lilian smiled slyly. "If she were any different, I wouldn't love her."

Kara stepped forward, rage beginning to fill her core. "I'm going to bring down Cadmus," she pointed a finger at Lilian.

"You will try," Lilian smiled.

"Have you told Lena yet?" Kara raised her voice. "Does she know the kind of monster her mother is? Does she know that her mother is the leader of an alien extermination group?"

"Well, now, it doesn't sound good when you say it like that," Lilian sighed and folded her arms. "But, I will have you know, Supergirl, that I know who you are. It wasn't all that hard to figure out, and to be honest, I'm very disappointed Lena hasn't figured it out yet. I'm not going to tell her though, because when you decide to, she'll hate you for it," Lilian smirked.

"I'm going to put an end to Cadmus and you will go to jail to pay for your crimes," Kara growled.

Lilian tilted her head, her face completely calm. "Have I told you that my dear son Lex built a nifty little device to use against Superman?" Lilian sighed. "He didn't get a chance to finish it because Superman sent him to jail. I was able to get it running, and I have to say, I was really hoping you'd drop by so I could try it out." Lilian smiled. "Catch."

She threw a small metal device in the air and Kara immediately caught it in case it was an explosive, but it didn't blow up. Instead, a ringing so sharp and shrill came out of the device. Kara screamed, dropping the device and plugging her ears. No matter what she did though, the sound came through. She whimpered as she sank to her knees, and Lilian stood over her, a look of victory on her face. Kara looked up, her whole body shook, and her eardrums felt like they were going to explode. In the midst of the agony, Kara heard it- a heartbeat, and it was pounding frantically. She'd know that heartbeat anywhere.

"Stop!" Lena burst into the office, her hands up, immediately going to Kara and dropping to her knees. "Stop hurting her!"

"I'm sorry, but she has to pay for what her cousin did to your brother," Lilian said.

Kara yelled again, the pain in her ears and in her head almost too much.

"Stop it, mother!" Lena yelled. "I heard everything you said. I know who you are!"

Lilian didn't seem surprised by what Lena said. "You know everything I wanted you to know."

"You-you knew I was listening?" Lena's eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Of course I knew," Lilian scoffed. "You had only left a minute before Supergirl came and it doesn't take that long to get some sugar for tea. Besides, you're my daughter," Lilian whispered.

Kara opened her eyes long enough to turn on her heat vision and burn the device, stopping the sound. She dropped to all fours, panting. Her hands were covered in the blood that had come out of her ears, and it ran down her cheeks to her neck. Kara stood with the help of Lena and glared at Lilian.

"Supergirl, get out of there," Alex's voice came through. "You can't do anything now. We have to get proof to take down Cadmus."

Kara closed her eyes and inhaled before she took a step forward. "I will make sure every innocent person you have hurt gets justice."

"Just not today," Lilian taunted.

"I'm so sorry, Supergirl," Lena caught Kara's wrist before she could fly away.

"Thank you, Lena, for trying to stop your mother," Kara nodded before she turned and blasted from the balcony and into the sky.

"What the hell, Mother?" Lena gasped as she faced Lilian. "I knew you were awful, but the leader of an organization that murders aliens?"

"Oh please," Lilian waved a hand. "What I do is to protect the world, to protect _you_."

"By murdering aliens?" Lena yelled. "By trying to murder Supergirl?"

"Supergirl and her cousin are the reason your brother is in jail for the rest of his life," Lilian snapped.

"Supergirl has saved my life many times. She cares about people, and she has saved this city," Lena gestured wildly.

"She brought this marvelous city to its knees first before she tried to raise is up again," Lilian stood up straight, her chin high.

Lena looked at her mother in disdain. "I am _nothing_ like you."

"You may not like me, but I will always be your mother," Lilian said.

Lena shook her head and scoffed, walking out of the office and away from her mother.

"Kara, are you alright?" Alex came over to Kara after she entered the DEO.

Kara brought her bloodied hands up, stopping Alex when she tried to touch the dried blood on Kara's face. "Besides church bells ringing in my ears, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, whatever happened in Lena's office knock out our communications until we got through."

"It's alright. Nothing happened," Kara said. "I didn't get anything on her though, so it doesn't matter."

"We'll bring down Cadmus and Lilian Luthor will pay for her crimes," Alex's eyes were filled with determination.

Kara nodded. "I owe it to Jeremiah."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm FINALLY continuing this story. Please let me know what I should write next for this story.**

"Hey, what's up?" Kara lightly punched Alex on the shoulder, a smile on her face as she opened her apartment door.

"Ow," Alex said, rubbing her arm and stepping inside.

"Oh, sorry," Kara grimaced, her punch apparently landing harder than she intended.

"It's fine," Alex smiled. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine, why? Did someone say something?" Kara spouted out quickly.

"No…"Alex eyed Kara in confusion. "I was just asking how you are."

"Oh," Kara chuckled. "Right, well, I'm great!" she slapped her palms off her thighs lightly.

"Good because we're getting called in right now," Alex said, waving her phone.

"What do we have?" Alex said, clad in her DEO gear, her hands on he hips. She was followed by Kara who mimicked her stance as Supergirl.

"We've found Lilian Luthor," J'onn said.

"There's a radiation signal coming from her hideout," Winn said, pointing at the computer screen. "It's getting bigger and stronger, so you have to go now and try to stop her."

"I'm on it," Kara nodded.

Kara landed in a giant underground cave, standing slowly. She looked around, her eyes narrowing at what was around her. Machines filled the giant dome, and dozens of weapons and technological inventions were scattered about.

"There's dozens of machines here," Kara spoke into her comm.

"Do you see Lilian Luthor?" J'onn asked. "Alex, have you found a ground entrance to this place?"

"We've found a tunnel in. Going now, sir," Alex said.

"I'm going to search for Lilian," Kara said as she walked towards a separate room in the cave. She entered, looking around, and saw that it appeared to be some sort of lab.

"I think I'm in a lab," Kara said. "It's very…modern."

"Do you see what's giving off the radiation signal?" Winn asked. "It's very close to you."

"Uh," Kara spun around, searching up and down for anything dangerous.

"Supergirl," a small voice said from behind her.

Kara turned, her breath catching in her lungs when she saw Lena Luthor strapped in a vest, and it was attached to explosives.

"Lena," Kara began to move towards her, but she heard another voice.

"Not so fast, Supergirl," Lilian appeared from behind her daughter, a remote in her hand. "I told you I wasn't finished with you, Supergirl, and I intend to finish what I've started," Lilian said.

"Let Lena go," Kara put up a hand.

"I don't think so," Lilian smirked. "You don't want to lose an innocent person, do you, Supergirl?" she said.

"And you're not afraid of losing your daughter?" Kara asked.

"Oh, Lena won't die today," Lilian chuckled. "Because you're going to trade yourself for her."

"Supergirl, no," Alex said into her ear. "Wait for backup. We're almost to your location."

"It's either now or she dies," Lilian raised the detonator, and Kara watched Lena's chest shudder.

"Supergirl!" Winn yelled in her ear.

"3,2,1—"

"Alright! Stop!" Kara yelled, rushing forward. "Don't kill her, please!"

"Finally," Lilian sighed. She reached behind her and grabbed a band and two cuffs. She placed the band around Kara's neck and the two cuffs around her wrists. Then she took the vest off of Lena and activated a switch that turned the gadgets on Kara on.

"Ah!" Kara yelled, sinking to her knees. The metal burned her skin, weakening her. She knew what it was. She glared at Lilian as she gritted her teeth.

"Come now, Supergirl. It's time to go," Lilian nodded and one of her guards punched Lena across the face and she fell still on the ground.

"Lena!" Kara tried to help her friend, but Lilian hit the button and the burning intensified. "Gah!" she cried out again, falling to the ground.

"Grab her and let's go before—"

Alex and the team burst in, shooting at the men. "The calvary has arrived," she smirked.

Lilian tried to run, but the DEO was prepared this time, and they cut her off. She broke the detonator in her hand by smashing it against the ground.

Vasquez shoved Lilian around, cuffing her hand behind her back. "Let's go, Luthor," she spat, pushing Lilian forward.

Kara laid on the floor, too weak to get up.

"Supergirl," Alex said, bending down to Kara.

"They're Kryptonite," she gasped, trying her best to sit up. "They-they won't turn off without the remote."

Alex whipped her head around frantically. "Where? Where is it?"

"There," Kara pointed, fatigue in her voice.

"No," Alex gasped, her eyes falling on the broken remains of the remote. "There must be a key."

"Alex," Kara grunted, the green veins snaking up her face to her eyes.

"Stay with me," Alex said as she searched for a key. She tore apart the counters, throwing papers to the side in search of something. "Found it!" Alex yelled, raising her hand victoriously. She ran over, sliding into Kara as she fumbled with the key. Kara's eyes were a bright green, and she could barely stay awake. The collar and cuffs released, and Alex threw them across the cave. Kara inhaled, breathing a sigh of relief, the green in her eyes diminishing.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, looking her sister over.

"I'm fine," Kara said.

"You're burnt," Alex said. Kara had scorched and blistering red marks on her wrists and neck from the restraints.

"I'll be fine," Kara smiled. "I'll get Lena and then we can get out of here."

She stumbled over to Lena, but her legs gave out. She fell to the floor with a grunt, shaking her head.

"We'll both take her," Alex said, bending down and putting an arm under Lena's. Kara nodded, working hard to stay on her feet. "Let's go."

Kara made sure to place Lena on her couch back at L-Corp. She tried to make sure she was as comfortable as possible, but the bruise on the side of her temple was already a dark purple.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," Kara said under her breath. She found a pen and paper and wrote: _I'm sorry about your head. One of these should help_. And Kara signed it with her symbol.

Kara came out onto the L-Corp balcony and smiled at Alex. "Ready?"

"Look, I am so ready to get something to eat," Alex chuckled. "Chinese?"

"Uh, yeah," Kara grimaced when she nicked the burn around her throat.

"Maybe you should sit under the sunlamps while we eat," Alex's brow wrinkled.

"No, I'm fine," Kara waved her off, but Alex knew better than to let this go. She grabbed Kara's wrist and Kara hissed, pulling away.

"You're sitting under the sunlamps, Kara," Alex said, pointing a finger at her little sister. "End of story."

"Yes ma'am," Kara rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Shut up," Alex squinted.

Kara laughed, wrapping an arm around Alex. "Come on, I'm starving," she said as she blasted into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a pretty long chapter, but let me know what you think of it!**

"Do you ever listen!?" Alex said, rubbing her temple.

"I had the upper hand!" Kara yelled back.

"Oh, yeah, the upper hand of getting your ass handed to you!" she shouted, getting closer to Kara.

"I had the opportunity so I took it," Kara said.

"You almost got killed, Kara," Alex said. "And dozens of innocent people almost died because you refused to listen to me!"

"I saved them!" Kara said. "Like I always do!"

Alex took a step back, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe Kara. The last time she acted like this was—

"Red Kryptonite," she said to herself.

"What?" Kara said. "Why did you say that?"

"The last time you were this arrogant and stubborn was when your mind was infected by red Kryptonite!" Alex said. "You need to get your head screwed on straight, or next time you might screw us all over!"

Kara's eyes widened, and now it was her turn to stumble backwards. "Alex, I—"

"Don't, Kara," Alex put up a hand, looking away from her sister. "You might be invincible to some extent, but the people of this city that you protect aren't so lucky. They need you to fight and do what's best for them. You know, sometimes the DEO does know what it's doing."

"I know, Alex, I—" Kara paused, looking her sister in the eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Well, you need to figure it out," Alex said, "or people may die under your watch." She took a deep breath, refusing to look at Kara again, so she turned and left.

Kara stood there, dumbfounded, her jaw open.

"What was that about?" Winn asked as he walked over to Kara.

"Kara!" J'onn yelled.

"And that's my cue to go," Winn slipped by, tiptoeing back to his computer.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he said, his hands on his hips.

"I was just trying—"

"You need to start listening to me and Alex or you might end up killing an innocent person!" he pointed a finger at Kara. With that, J'onn left, storming out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Kara muttered to herself.

Outside the DEO building, an alien grinned slyly, his hand twisting the minds of the people he wished, and whom he wished was Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton. He lifted a device and spoke into it.

"They're crumbling," he said. "And soon Supergirl will fall too."

"Hey, Alex, have you seen Kara?" Mon-El asked.

"Unfortunately," Alex growled.

"Unfortunately? Why? What happened?" Mon-El stammered.

"Well, while you were out at the bar last night and getting wasted, Kara and I were actually out there fighting to protect this city!" Alex yelled, getting in Mon-El's face.

"Woah, hold on," Mon-El gasped.

"Oh no, I'm not done yet," Alex sneered. She poked a finger on Mon-El's chest. "Don't think I don't see the way you look at Kara," she said. "You don't deserve her. You're an irresponsible, shallow, low-life jackass who cares for no one but yourself!"

Mon-El sighed, hanging his head. "I know, I know. I've messed up a lot, and Kara, she doesn't deserve me, but she doesn't know how I feel about her."

Alex snorted and chuckled. "Alright, enough of the pity party," she said and went to leave, but she halted, leaning in close to Mon-El's ear. "And by the way, I think she's more into girls anyway."

Alex walked away, leaving Mon-El standing with his jaw open and shaking his head in utter confusion.

"Alex!" Kara yelled, running up to her already in her supersuit. "Hey, we've got a situation downtown." She had found her in the training room, practicing some punches.

"Really?" Alex scoffed, whipping around. "Is it your mess that we have to clean up?"

"What?" Kara gasped. "No, Alex, what—"

"Because I'm pretty sure we're gonna have another one after this."

"What is going on, Alex?" Kara asked. "This isn't like you."

"You know what? You're right," Alex said. "This isn't like me, but maybe this is the real me. I'm sick of being second place next to _Supergirl_ ," Alex scoffed. "I'm smarter, more skilled, and better looking than you."

Kara was stunned by what Alex was saying. Where was this anger coming from? "Alex—"

"You don't belong here," Alex gestured at Kara. "You're not human and you never will be a human. We never should have taken you in as a Danvers because you only made my life worse! "Look out for Kara. Protect Kara." Well I'm tired of it!" Alex yelled.

Kara felt the sting of her words, and although she couldn't believe this was Alex, the words still hurt. "Who are you and where is my sister?" she growled, balling her hands into fists.

"I'm right here," Alex smirked. "You don't believe this is me? Hit me and you'll find out."

"I'm not going to hit my sister," Kara said, lowering her arms.

"Come on, Kara," Alex gloated. "Is it because you know I'll beat you?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Kara said.

"You won't," Alex sighed. "If I make it a fair fight," she said and turned the Kryptonite emitters up to 20%.

Kara immediately felt the effects, but she had trained in here long enough to fight through the weakness. "What are you doing?"

"Proving who's better."

"This isn't necessary," Kara said.

"Oh yes, it is," Alex said and lunged, swiping away Kara's hand and landing a blow across her face.

Kara stumbled back, but her eyes were set. "I'm not going to fight you!"

Alex grinned, pulling out her blaster and destroying the locking mechanism so they were sealed in the training room. "You kind of have to now."

Kara found her earpiece and tried to get through to Winn. "Winn!"

"That's me!" she heard from the other end.

"I'm locked in the training room with Alex!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Winn said.

"Something's not right!" Kara yelled as she dodged Alex's fist. "She's crazy!"

"Crazy in what way?" Winn asked.

"She wants me to fight her so she can prove she's stronger than me!" Kara grunted when Alex's boot connected with her gut, knocking the wind out of her.

"Yeah, okay, that's weird," he said.

"Get J'onn! See if he can do something about this!" Kara yelled, but she was choked out as Alex elbowed her in the throat. She coughed, falling to the floor.

"Get up," Alex growled.

"I'm not—I'm not going to fight you," Kara gasped, her hand rubbing her throat.

"Then you're going to die in here," Alex hissed and pulled out a glowing green knife from her belt.

Kara's eyes widened. "Alex, you don't want to do this."

"I'm pretty sure I do," Alex snarled.

She charged, and Kara didn't want to fight her sister, but she also didn't want that blade to end up in her. Kara watched Alex's moves so she could reciprocate, but when she tried to get close, Alex sliced her palm.

"Geez," Kara gasped, yanking her hand back. "Winn! Where's J'onn!?"

"I tried to talk to him, but he's acting just like Alex!" Winn said. "He's cold and very short-tempered."

"That can't be a coincidence," Kara said. "Do you have those neuro-telepathy blockers?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah I have some!"

"Put one on J'onn and then get him down here!" Kara yelled right as Alex's fist connected with her temple. She grunted, sliding to the floor. She moaned, her hand pressing against her head, and it came away with blood on her fingers. "Great," she groaned.

"Have you had enough?" Alex stood over her, pointing the knife at her.

"I'm going to get you back, Alex," Kara said. "I promise."

"You think this isn't me?" Alex laughed. "How adorable." She grabbed Kara by her collar, dragging her to her feet. "You're worthless."

"Alex," Kara muttered, her vision blurry. She tried to hold back Alex's attacks, but between the Kryptonite emitters and the pure Kryptonite knife in Alex's hand, the radiation was getting the best of her.

"You try and be like Superman, but we all know you're nothing like him," Alex hissed. "You can't protect a child let alone all of National City. Do you know how many innocent people have died because of you? Maggie almost died because you couldn't protect her."

"I'm not a god," Kara said. "I tried to stop Cyborg Superman, but—"

"But you couldn't," Alex scoffed, bringing Kara's face closer to her own. "You're such a disappointment to Kryptonians. The last daughter of Krypton? Pathetic," Alex spat.

"You don't mean this," Kara shook her head, trying not to let Alex's words get to her, but she was fighting back tears.

"No, you just don't want to hear this," Alex said, and she sunk the knife into Kara's shoulder, pulling a scream from Kara's throat. "Let's see how bullet-proof you are now, Girl of Steel," she said, dropping Kara and grabbing her blaster from her holster.

"No, Alex," Kara whispered, but the burning pain from the Kryptonite was too great.

Alex was ready to pull the trigger when the training room door burst open, and through the smoke came Winn and J'onn.

"Alex!" he yelled, his deep voice resonating in the small room. "Don't you dare!" he morphed into Martian Manhunter and flew to Alex, but she pulled the trigger. He tackled Alex, throwing her aim off-target. Kara cried out, but she heard the bullet hit the wall behind her. J'onn wrestled the gun away from Alex and slapped the neuro-scanner onto her temple. Instantly Alex's eyes softened, but then they filled with confusion.

"J'onn? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving your sister," he said.

"From what?"

"From you," J'onn changed back into Hank and crossed his arms.

Alex's eyes widened, and she whipped her head around the room, searching for Kara who was on the floor, grasping the Kryptonite knife that was still lodged in her shoulder.

"Kara!" she cried, scrambling over to her. "Oh my God!"

Kara whimpered, but she tried to smile; however, it didn't work very well because the pain was excruciating. Alex looked at her, her eyes frantically searching up and down her body.

"Kara, I'm so sorry!" Alex cried. "I-I didn't know what I was doing!"

"I know," Kara whispered, grasping Alex's hand.

"Hold on," Alex said, clasping the knife hilt. "This is going to hurt," she said and yanked the blade out. Kara screamed, immediately clenching her teeth and squeezing her fists so hard that her knuckled turned white.

"I'm sorry," Alex's eyes began to water and she sniffed. "I'm so, so sorry." She placed her hands on Kara's shoulder to stop the bleeding, and Kara grimaced.

"You-you didn't know what you were doing," she gasped.

"Kara—"

"It's okay," Kara stopped her. "It wasn't you."

Alex smiled at her little sister, her cheeks wet. "I love you."

"I love you," Kara nodded, a small smile appearing.

J'onn walked over to them, his face set. "Are you alright, Kara?"

She nodded. "Nothing the sunlamps won't help heal."

"Good because we need to find whatever alien did this," J'onn said. "This was some very strong psychic activity. I didn't even notice it, so whoever this is, they're very powerful."

"Not as powerful as you though," Alex said.

"Maybe," J'onn shrugged. "We need to find out."

Alex helped Kara up, but Kara's legs gave out and she fell into Alex.

"I've got you," Alex said. "I've got you."

Kara leaned heavily on her sister, her arm wrapped around her waist where the bullet grazed her. She could feel the blood seeping through her fingers and down to the ground, and as she walked, her vision became dotted with black dots.

"Alex," Kara murmured, her head bobbing and her feet scuffing the floor.

"J'onn!" Alex called. "Help!"

Right as J'onn got to Kara, she passed out, almost taking Alex down with her. J'onn scooped her up, careful not to hurt her side or shoulder before they got to the sunlamps. Alex paused, a hand on her chest as she tried to control her breathing. Her vision blurred as another wave of hot tears threatened to spill. "I'm so sorry, Kara," Alex whispered, sinking to her knees.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a little shorter, but it will hopefully answer a few questions. Leave a comment or question! -Brielle**

J'onn went to the recovery bay and placed Kara down on one of the beds and hooked up the sunlamps. Eventually, Alex came in and stood next to both of them.

"Whatever alien was messing with your mind, we need to find them before they try to do it again to someone else," J'onn said.

Alex rubbed her temple, breathing deeply. "I lied, J'onn," Alex said.

"About what?"

"About not remembering what I did," Alex said. "I remember every single thing I did, but I had no control over my body," she looked at him, tears in her eyes. "It was like everything that makes Kara good and makes me love her, just made me hate her so _much_ ," she said, shaking her hands in guilt and frustration.

"It sounds like the effects Red Kryptonite had on Kara," J'onn said.

"Every good memory I had with Kara and every reason I have to love her—" Alex sobbed, cupping her hand over her mouth. "I _hated_ her, J'onn. It was so terrifying to feel such rage and hatred towards my own _sister_ and not be able to stop the horrible things I was doing and saying," Alex broke down and sunk to the ground, her hand over her eyes.

"Alex," J'onn bent down and rubbed her back. "We all know that Kara loves you no matter what somebody else makes you say. You are one of the people she loves most in the universe."

"How could I earn her love after that?" she hiccupped, gesturing towards an unconscious Kara above her.

"That's the thing about love," J'onn said. "You can't earn someone's love, and Kara will always love you. You both love more fiercely than anyone I know," J'onn said, his voice sincere.

"I almost killed her," Alex sniffed. "I almost shot my sister, my family," Alex grabbed the edge of the bed, holding on tightly. She felt a soft touch graze the top of her hand and she looked up to see Kara's half-opened eyes peering down at her.

"I love you," Kara said slowly and earnestly.

"Kara," Alex stood and Kara sat up, holding onto her sister's arm when she got lightheaded.

"Hold on," Alex said, stabilizing her.

"Come here," Kara whispered, pulling Alex in. They embraced, and Alex felt like she had never squeezed Kara so hard in her life. Kara winced, moving away ever so slightly, but she still clung to Alex.

"Can you forgive me?" Alex asked, her voice muffled in Kara's hair.

"You know, the time I was affected by Red Kryptonite I broke your arm, so I think we're even now," Kara chuckled lightly.

They pulled apart and Alex stared at her. "You're my big sister," Kara said, clasping Alex's forearm, "and I will always love you no matter what."

"God," Alex wiped her cheeks dry and then hugged Kara again. "I love you, Kara."

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," J'onn said.

"Thank you," Kara nodded to him with a smile.

"You're welcome," J'onn smiled back and left.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked shakily.

"Is it normal that the room's spinning?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"Lay down and get some rest," Alex said. "I'll look at your wounds." She went and got some first-aid supplies and then pulled up a chair to sit next to Kara. She peered at the bullet graze and the stab wound, wincing internally at the damage she had done. She dressed the bullet graze because it wasn't that deep, but she contemplated stitches for the stab wound.

Kara forced her hand away. "I'll heal soon enough," she said. "I don't need anything else."

"I don't want it to scar," Alex said.

"It won't," Kara said.

"Not physically," Alex said, her voice fading. "I don't want you to have to carry this scar on your heart."

"I will so you don't have to," Kara said, squeezing Alex's hand. "Now, go, get out of here," Kara chuckled. "Go be with Maggie. I'll be fine."

"I can't leave you, Kara," Alex sighed.

"You can and you will," Kara insisted. "I get the aliens and you get the girl, remember?"

Alex smiled, her heart beaming at her sister. "I love you so much. You're the best," she said as she stood.

"Love you," Kara whispered, her heart happy as she watched Alex leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter after this is all about the psychic alien, so we'll find out all about him and his reasons. I hope you like the chapter! -Brielle**

"How are we supposed to catch this alien?" Alex asked, walking into the DEO.

"I'm not entirely sure," J'onn said. "But I have an idea, and you're not going to like it."

"Why? What is it?" Alex asked, her hands on her hips.

"Let's go talk to Kara about this together," J'onn said. "Mr. Schott," he motioned with his fingers to join them and Winn jumped up, stuttering about something under his breath.

"Supergirl," J'onn said, walking into the recovery bay. "How are you?"

Kara was dressed in her supersuit and was walking out as they were walking in. "I was just coming to find you guys."

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"I'm good," Kara nodded, but Alex didn't believe her.

Alex put a hand on her shoulder and asked again, but Kara grimaced away from her touch. "Kara," she warned.

"I'm fine," Kara insisted. "I have my full strength back, but my shoulder is just a little sore."

"Well, with what I have in mind, I'm hoping you won't have to do much," J'onn said to Kara.

"What are you thinking?" Kara narrowed her eyes at J'onn.

J'onn looked at all three people around him, hesitating before he spoke. "I think we should let this alien have Alex's mind again."

"What!?" Alex and Kara both gasped together.

"Hold on, listen," J'onn raised a hand. "If we let this alien in again by taking off the Neuro-scanners, I might be able to trace the psychic activity back to them."

"Yeah," Winn said. "Almost like a psychic cookie trail."

"Not quite the words I would have used, but yes, Mr. Schott, exactly," J'onn nodded.

"How sure are you of this?" Kara asked.

"I'm more confident in this plan than any other I could think of," J'onn said, his arms crossed. "Now, we're not just going to let Alex free with this alien in control of her mind, so we're going to have to contain you," J'onn shrugged sympathetically.

"I don't blame you," Alex said. "I am not going to hurt you again," she spoke to Kara. "If something were to happen that I get free, please, stop me. Protect yourself. Knock me out, anything," she begged. "Promise me."

Kara looked down at her feet for a second before she nodded. "Alright," she said. "I promise."

"Thank you," Alex sighed, reaching over and hugging Kara.

"Ready?" J'onn asked them.

"Let's do this," Alex said, her jaw set.

Kara took Alex to one of the nearest support beams and showed her the pair of DEO handcuffs. Alex nodded, turning around and waiting for Kara to secure them on her wrists. Once they sealed into place, Kara reached up to Alex's head. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alex sighed. "If I don't, then we won't catch this guy," she paused. "Just know, that whatever I say, I don't mean a single word of it. I love you, Kara, and no matter how angry I get with you, you will always be my little sister."

Kara gave her a soft smile. "I love you too, Alex." Then she steeled her nerves and removed the neuro-scanner from Alex's temple and they waited.

J'onn stood across from Alex, noticing her every move and reading her brain activity. After a while, Alex's brain activity began to darken and shift. J'onn felt Alex's psyche get pushed down and another _thing_ replace it.

"What are you staring at?" she glared at Kara and J'onn.

"We're just making sure you're safe," Kara said, eyeing J'onn who nodded in confirmation.

"Why am I restrained?" Alex asked, pulling at her wrists behind her back.

"We don't want you to hurt yourself," Kara said.

Alex chuckled, but it didn't sound like a sound Alex would make. "Oh no, you're scared that _I_ am going to be the one to hurt _you_ again."

"I promised Alex that I wouldn't let her hurt anyone," Kara folded her arms and looked over at J'onn who tapped his ear. She listened with her heightened hearing as he said: "Keep her talking while Mr. Schott and I go find this alien. Be careful."

Kara nodded curtly, bringing her attention back to Alex after J'onn left.

"You don't have help this time," Alex snarled, yanking at her bonds.

"I don't need it this time," Kara growled, reminding herself over and over again that it wasn't Alex she was talking to. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will _not_ let you hurt anyone else."

"And what about me? Huh?" Alex tilted her head. "Can you stop me?" With that, Alex grunted, yanking her hands behind the beam and tearing her shoulder loose from its rotator cuff.

"No!" Kara cried, but she couldn't do anything.

"What's going on?" J'onn's voice pierced through her comm.

"She's hurting herself!" Kara cried, holding her hands out futilely.

"She needs to stay conscious! I need her brain activity to stay connected to the alien's or else we'll lose the trail!" J'onn said. "We've almost got him."

"Alex!" Kara cried,

She calmed down a little and stopped thrashing about long enough to glare at Kara.

"Stop hurting yourself," Kara begged. "Please, Alex, just focus on me. It's me you hate, so hurt me if you want, but not yourself."

Alex laughed, shaking her head. "You're so stupid, Kara. You know the only reason you have any friends at all is because they're all scared of you, right?"

"That's not true," Kara whispered.

"You act like you care about all these people, but we all know you would rather punch your way out of any situation instead of negotiate."

"Sometimes it's not that simple," Kara said.

"No, what's simple is that fact that you're just like Non," Alex spat. "You try and try so hard for people to see past the fact that you're an alien, but then you do something to remind them all over again that they left their city in the hands of a monster."

"I am not a monster," Kara sneered. "And I am _nothing_ like Non."

"You're both blind to the truth that Earth doesn't need aliens," Alex said. "We were fine on our own, but you had to land here and plague the land with your criminal kind."

Kara turned away, thinking it would be best not to refute her since what she was saying was lies.

"Don't turn away from me, Kara Zor-El!" Alex cried. "I want to see the defeat in your eyes when you hear that everyone you love fears you for who you are! Eliza tried to keep you away all these years because she didn't want to believe the mass destruction you could produce, Jeremiah wanted to ship you off to Cadmus to be dissected, and me, well, let's just say I was happy being an only child."

Kara glanced at Alex, hearing the words which brought old fears to the surface. At one time in her life when she was little, she thought that nobody would ever love her for who she was. She was convinced that Alex hated her, and she didn't feel safe for a long time. The Danvers' had helped her feel at home, safe, and loved on Earth.

Alex laughed again, her eyes cold. " _That's_ the look I wanted."

"Shut up," Kara muttered.

"I'm not so easy to shut up, am I?" Alex asked, beginning to pull at the handcuffs behind the beam. Kara saw how her shoulder joint was sticking out awkwardly, and she knew that if Alex were in control, she'd be in so much pain.

"Alex, stop," Kara said, walking towards her, but Alex kept struggling, yanking back and forth. "Stop!"

Alex yelled like a maniac, throwing her body this way and that, and Kara thought she heard her wrist snap, but she continued on. Kara didn't know what to do. She wanted to stop Alex, but J'onn needed her awake. She couldn't let Alex harm herself any more.

"Stop, Alex!" Kara yelled, pulling back her fist and connecting it to Alex's temple quicker than the blink of an eye. Alex's yelling ceased and she sunk to the ground slumped over. Kara breathed heavily, knowing that Alex would forgive her for punching her in the face.

"Supergirl," J'onn's voice startled her.

"What is it, J'onn?"

"We got him," he said and Kara sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Thank God," she gasped.

"Bringing him back for containment."

"Is it safe to release Alex?" Kara asked.

"Yes," J'onn answered. "We've got a psychic shield on him so he can't do anything."

Kara went behind the beam and unlocked the cuffs, and Alex slid the rest of the way to the floor, her arms falling limply at her sides.

"I'm so sorry, Alex," Kara whispered as she lifted Alex from the ground, careful of her shoulder. "But people are safe from the alien, but most importantly, you are too. You don't have to worry about hurting anyone again."


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! I know a few of you had some correct guesses on who was behind the "Alex" attacks! As always, questions and comments are welcome! Thank you for your support! It means a lot! -Brielle**

Alex's eyes fluttered open, her head pounding like it had been hit with a sledgehammer.

"Hey," Kara smiled meekly down at her.

"Did you do it? Did you catch the alien?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Kara said. "J'onn and Winn did."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"I stayed back to make sure you didn't hurt anyone," Kara said and she saw Alex deflate.

"How bad was it? I didn't escape, did I?" she asked, but in reality, she knew every horrible word she said, every insult she had spoken, and every move she had made to get under Kara's skin. She remembered the defeated and wounded look in Kara's eyes and, despite everything she had said, how her sister had tried to keep her safe.

"Uh, no, no you didn't hurt anyone," Kara started, "but you hurt yourself."

Alex looked confused, so she scanned her body and found her right arm in a sling and her left wrist in a cast. "What the hell did I do?" she whispered.

"You—not Alex—thought that I wouldn't be able to stop you from hurting yourself," Kara said softly.

"I'm alright thought," Alex said.

"Yeah, I kind of knocked you out before you went all psycho," Kara grimaced.

Alex smirked up at her, thankful that she didn't actually remember that part. "That's what I asked you to do, so thank you. I couldn't bear the thought of me hurting you or anyone else."

"How's your head?" Kara asked, pointing to the bruise on her temple.

"It feels like I got punched by Supergirl," Alex chuckled. "I'm alright, Kara, really. I'll heal eventually."

"I'm glad I have my Alex back," Kara leaned down and hugged her sister, sighing in relief.

"I'm glad to be back," Alex whispered, rubbing Kara's arm.

J'onn entered the room, his hands on his hips. "The prisoner is ready for interrogation if you two are up for it."

Kara and Alex looked at each other. "Hell yeah," Alex said.

"The alien is an Atgas, a species known for their psychic abilities," J'onn said as they walked down to containment. "Mr. Schott was able to find some information on them. Apparently, one of their kind once took down the biggest government in the universe through the hatred they were able to spread through people's minds."

"Then it's a good thing you got to him before he could do any more damage," Kara said.

They entered containment, and the Atgas was seated on the bench inside the room. He appeared to be a middle-aged human, except for the two glowing red marks on his temples which looked like rhinestones pressed into his skin. When the three entered, he opened his eyes and grinned.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Supergirl," he chuckled.

"Who are you?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm Caezra," he said.

"Why were you using Alex?" Kara asked, but Caezra just smirked.

"Come now, Supergirl. Did you really think I'd just give away my entire plan?" he chuckled.

"There are ways of making you talk," Alex snapped, although she didn't feel very threatening with a weak arm and wrist in a cast.

"Stand down, Agent Danvers," J'onn warned. "We have reason to believe that you weren't doing this on your own agenda," J'onn pulled out a small device that lit up and showed a picture of Kara as Supergirl along with a reward amount.

Caezra looked terrified, and his hands went to his coat pockets, but his device wasn't there anymore. "That's mine," he growled.

"Actually, this is property of the DEO now," J'onn said. "Unless you want to tell us who wants Supergirl dead."

Caezra scoffed. "I'm one of the most powerful psychic aliens in the galaxy. What makes you think I'll do anything you ask?"

J'onn grinned and walked forward, standing right in front of the glass. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," but Caezra remained silent.

"Hard way it is," J'onn said, widening his stance. His eyes turned red as he penetrated the Atgas' mind. Caezra's hands went to his temples, unable to fight J'onn at all since his cage blocked the use of his powers. He sunk to his knees, his head jerking back and forth as he fought to remain in control, but J'onn was powerful. Finally, Caezra screamed, falling to the floor.

"Lilian Luthor!" he cried, panting painfully. "She sent out the bounty on Supergirl!"

Kara and Alex looked at one another stunned. "How is that possible? Lilian Luthor is in jail," Alex said.

"She's in a _human_ jail," Caezra snorted. "It's so easy to pass information along from that place that I could be giving my coffee order to a barista."

"Is Lilian Luthor still there?" Kara demanded.

"My job was to kill you, Supergirl, not break out a human convict," Caezra huffed. "She said she'd pay what was promised, so I couldn't pass it up."

"Well, you failed!" Alex shouted, pounding her good fist against the cage glass.

Caezra's eyes gleamed maliciously. "Alex Danvers. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed in you," he tsked. "It was just too easy to get into your head and twist things around. Have you told Supergirl about the things you've said? How you loved every second of it?"

Kara glanced over at Alex in confusion. "What is he talking about, Alex?"

"Oh, so you didn't tell her yet," Caezra chuckled.

"Shut up," Alex growled at the alien.

"What didn't you tell me?" Kara asked, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Nothing," Alex whispered. "You don't need to worry about it."

"If it concerns you I do," Kara said.

"What did she tell you?" Caezra asked. "Did she say how she didn't remember anything and that she was so shocked to see what she'd done?"

"Yes," Kara said slowly.

"That's just not true," Caezra sighed. "She remembers every single thing she did. And the best part is, she loved feeling that way."

Kara's brow was knitted together in confusion and disbelief. "Alex, is this true?"

Alex glowered at Caezra, but when she turned towards Kara, her face softened. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"When he took over, it was like everything that I loved about you and everything that made me so proud, made me hate you. I hated you, and the worst part was that I enjoyed the pain I inflicted. There was something so invigorating about the anger and hatred that had bloomed in me, and I loved the feeling," Alex choked, pressing a hand to her mouth. "As soon as I was brought back, I remembered everything I had said and done and I felt s-so h-horrible!" Alex hiccupped tearfully. "I didn't want to do any of it, but I wasn't in control!"

"Shh, shh," Kara soothed, pulling Alex in for a gentle hug. "I know you weren't in control. You're my big sister and you will always be, no matter what alien tries to tear you away from me."

"I'm so sorry, Kara," Alex whispered into her ear. "I'm so, so, so sorry for everything I did and said."

"It's alright," Kara whispered back. "Now, what do you say we go get a drink?"

Alex smiled, linking arms with Kara. "I think I'm going to need more than one."


	13. Chapter 13

**I guess I'm just on an updating role this week. I wanted a little bit more of the domestic Danvers sisters, so I'm sorry if this chapter is boring. But don't worry! Then next chapter will be full of excitement! As always, thank you for reading my work, -Brielle**

Kara, who was wearing jeans and a comfy sweatshirt, knocked lightly on the faded white door in front of her.

"Hey, sister," Kara smiled when Alex opened the door to her apartment.

"Hey to you too," Alex squinted in confusion. "What'cha doing here?"

Kara stepped in and then spun around, bringing a DVD case out from behind her back. She grinned like a little girl holding the movie. "Guess what I brought?!"

Alex gasped, her eyes widening. "No way!"

Kara nodded. "Yes way!" she squealed.

" _I Love Lucy_ Collector's Edition?!" Alex shrieked.

"We have to watch it right now!" Kara jumped up and down in excitement.

"Right!" Alex pointed. "Order in?"

"Uh, duh," Kara scoffed as she ran over to the TV to put in the movie.

"I want the couch!" Alex yelled from the kitchen.

"Good 'cause I want the chair!" Kara smirked as she plopped into her favorite chair.

After the sisters had gotten through an episode, their order of Chinese came. Alex had ordered chicken and rice for herself, and of course, potstickers for Kara. The loft was filled with the aroma of the hot food, and the scent of soy sauce and orange chicken reminded the two women of home.

"Have you called Mom recently?" Kara asked, popping a potsticker into her mouth with her chopsticks.

Alex shook her head. "I haven't really had time."

"Are you avoiding her?" Kara asked, her mouth full.

"Pssshh. What?" Alex scoffed. "Why would I be avoiding her?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kara shrugged and then looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe because she hasn't met Maggie yet?"

Biting her lip, Alex looked down, not even denying the accusation.

"Have you even told Eliza about her?" Kara asked, and when Alex glanced up, Kara gasped. "Alex!"

"I know, I know!" Alex caved, hugging one of the couch pillows. "I need to tell her, but I just—I don't want to push my luck."

Kara squinted at her sister, confused. "Push your luck? What does that mean?"

"It means," Alex sighed, "that she accepted me being gay, but if I tell her that I have a girlfriend, then she'll know it's real."

"And you think Eliza will suddenly change her mind if you're "actually" gay?" Kara used her fingers to air quote sarcastically. "Alex, that's not going to happen, and you know that," Kara slid off the chair and scooted across the carpet to Alex. "Eliza loves you for exactly who you are. I mean, if she can love an alien from another _planet_ , then I think she can handle her daughter loving an amazing woman," Kara grinned.

Alex glanced over at Kara and gave tried to give her a smile. "The thing is, is that she knows _about_ Maggie, but she doesn't know we—" Alex pointed to herself and then the air next to her, "—are a thing."

Kara frowned at her sister, which caused Alex to shrink slightly. "You need to tell her," she said quietly, placing a hand over Alex's. Alex turned her hand up and gently grabbed a hold of Kara's slim hand, shaking it slowly but urgently.

"I can't do this without you," she whispered.

"You don't have to," Kara whispered back as she reached a hand up and tucked Alex's short hair behind her ear. "And you don't have to be afraid."

"What would I do without you?" Alex sighed as she pulled Kara close.

"You would never leave the house," Kara snorted lightly and Alex gasped.

"Uh, yes I would!"

"I know," Kara laughed, hugging Alex. "I'm just glad we don't have to right now."

As soon as Kara spoke, they both waited, looking at one another and then their phones, but both devices remained off and silent. Alex chuckled and Kara leaned her head on her shoulder, shutting her eyes. Alex, smile still present, eyed Kara's last potsticker on the coffee table by her propped feet. She lifted her head from the top of the couch cushion, but before she could even move, Kara interrupted.

"If you touch my last potsticker, I will melt your face off."


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it has been FOREVER since I updated this story, but I think I've finally got some inspiration. Suggestions from you guys are always welcome. Thank for reading! -Brielle**

"It was my crime scene!" Alex huffed, slapping her thighs.

The two women stalked down the stairs and into the main computer room at the DEO. All the agents turned to look at them, but when Alex glared at them, they resumed their duties.

"No, it wasn't!" Maggie yelled. "The airport was under _my_ jurisdiction!"

"Oh, really?" Alex scoffed, her hands on her hips. "Well, that's karma for you then! I came out unscathed and you got shot!"

"Don't rub it in, Danvers," Maggie narrowed her eyes.

"I will, because it was my territory!" Alex jabbed a finger at her chest.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kara came over to them, opening her arms wide. She was in her Supergirl suit, and everyone at the DEO was trying to not stare at the two women. "What's going on?"

To which both Alex and Maggie said at the same time:

"IT WAS MINE."

"NO, I HAD THE AIRPORT."

"What is going on?" Kara asked, whipping her head back and forth. "Why are you two so heated?"

Alex sighed and hung her head. "Maggie is just angry because I beat her. I got the airport and had the advantage."

"Because you cheated!"

"Using a cheat code is not cheating," Alex rolled her eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" Kara snapped.

"Fortnite!" both women yelled at the same time.

"Fortnite?" Kara squinted, completely confused.

"It's a game Maggie and I have been playing together," Alex said.

"And it usually ends up in disaster," Maggie shrugged.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kara held up her hands, her eyes closed. "So, you're telling me that you two are having a yelling match _in the middle of the DEO_ over a _video game_!?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Alex whispered.

"This is a new low for you, Alex," Kara gave Alex her "look" and her sister shrunk under her stare.

"We're bonding," Alex grinned shyly.

"I hope this isn't how you plan on tackling _actual_ arguments," Kara chuckled.

"No," Maggie said. "I think we're quite communicative when it comes to topics that actually matter.

"Good," Kara stared at her sister and her girlfriend, looking quite terrified.

"Admit it though," Maggie turned to Alex. "You cheated."

"Yes, fine," Alex exhaled. "I cheated. BUT the airport I got fair and square."

"Alright," Maggie nodded. "I'll let you have that."

Alex grinned at Kara and pulled her fist down in victory. "Yes," she whispered.

"Supergirl, Danvers, Sawyer," J'onn came into the room.

"Yes, sir?" Alex was immediately at attention, her hands behind her back.

"We've got a rogue alien," J'onn said. "Mr. Schott, can you locate its heat signal?"

"Heat signal?" Winn said thoughtfully. "Yeah, sure, I can do that."

"Are we dealing with some sort of thermal alien, sir?" Alex asked.

"No," J'onn said. "I don't know what this alien does."

"Then why is Winn searching for its heat signature?" Kara asked.

"Because this alien is wearing a thermal suit," J'onn said.

An image of an alien came up on the screen. It was a dark orange color, like rust, and it was reptilian looking. It had yellow eyes, and razor-sharp teeth.

"Who invited Bossk?" Kara scoffed.

All three looked at her.

"From Star Wars," Kara gestured, but they all shrugged. "Really? No Star Wars fans here, okay," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"This alien is a Reptilia agent," J'onn said. "They're older than most creatures on earth and they've gone through countless evolutional changes, so he's dangerous."

"Nothing I can't handle," Kara shrugged.

"I don't know anything about the suit it wears," J'onn shook his head.

"Did he make it himself or do you think there's an underground dealer somewhere?" Maggi chipped in.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Alex nodded. "We found an alien fight club so who's to say there isn't a black market for weapons and suits."

"That's what you three are going to find out," J'onn said, staring at all of them.

"On it," Kara grinned.

"Together?" Maggie tilted her head.

Alex grinned, cocking the barrel of her gun. "Hell yeah."


	15. Chapter 15

**I am finally updating this story! I was implored greatly to get back to this story, and I'm very glad I did! I think I've got a good couple next chapters coming, so if you're still sticking with it, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy! –Brielle**

Alex and Maggie suited up with Alex in her all black uniform, and Maggie in her FBI blue bullet-proof vest.

Alex put a finger to her comm. "Winn? Talk to me," she said as Maggie sped down the street. "Where are we headed?"

"There's an abandoned warehouse downtown."

"Isn't there always?" Alex sighed.

"34th and 6th," Winn said. "It's close to the bay."

"Supergirl," Alex said. "Scope out the area, but do _not_ engage until we get there!"

"Got it," Kara answered. She was hovering above the warehouse at that very moment, trying to see inside. However, the entire thing was line in lead. Someone clearly didn't want to be found. "Why do the bad guys always use abandoned warehouses?" she wondered aloud. "It's not subtle. In fact, it's a pretty good giveaway." She shrugged and flew closer, waiting for Alex. "The whole building is lined with lead; I can't see inside, so I have no idea what's in there."

"We're here," Alex responded. "We'll do this the old-fashioned way."

"Yeah by kicking down the door," Maggie said.

The two agents got out of the car, shut the doors, and immediately drew their weapons. Alex led with Maggie slightly behind her and to her right. The door of the warehouse was closed, but unlocked, so the two were able to open it and slip inside.

"There's a very strong thermal energy located in the middle of the warehouse," Winn said. "It's stable, but it's powerful."

"Thanks, Winn," Alex said. She nodded to Maggie who swept around her, her gun still raised. She crept to an open doorway and peeked her head around the frame, only to duck away from a blast of intense orange light. "Get back!" she yelled.

"Alex?" Kara asked from outside. "What's going on?"

"Target has engaged!" she answered. "Target is armed and dangerous!"

"Did you get a look at him?" Maggie asked, her back pressed against the wall, her weapon pointed down at the floor.

Alex nodded. "It's him. But he's wearing a giant metal suit. I think that's what shot that ray of…well, whatever that was."

"I'm coming in," Kara said, putting both hands forward and shooting straight through the roof. Metal, plaster, and tiles flew everywhere, the explosion racking the building. Once Kara could see through the dust, she found the target in the middle of an empty room. He wasn't even bothering with the door Alex and Maggie were at. His gaze was trained on Kara.

"Supergirl," he hissed, his pink tongue flickering.

"And who am I speaking to?"

"Let's not get involved with formalities," he scoffed. "Just call me El Lagarto," he said.

"The Lizard?" Kara raised a brow. "That's original."

"Well, I'm not one to be my own person," he shrugged. "In fact, you can thank someone you know for my suit." He stepped forward, farther into the clearing, and Kara narrowed her eyes.

"Your suit," she whispered. "Where did you get that?" It was a giant metal suit, weathered and streaked with black burn marks, and in the center of the chest was a bright orange reactor.

"Oh, I think you know who I got this from," he grinned, his pointed teeth showing.

"Reactron," Kara exhaled, her blood turning cold.

"Oh, so you are familiar with him?" he laughed. "I love his work," he said, looking down at the contraption he was in.

"Alex," Kara sighed into her comm. "Don't worry. We just have a copycat. There's no need for backup."

"No need for backup?" Lagarto hissed, his yellow eyes narrowing. "How wrong you are, Supergirl. I've made a few improvements on Reactron's original design, so I think you'll be surprised."

Kara scowled, her blood boiling. "I'll give you one chance to come quietly."

"Eh," he shrugged, flicking his tongue. "I'd rather not."

Lagarto pushed his chest forward, shooting an orange ray out of his chest. It hit Kara, sending her flying backward. She hit the opposite wall, smacking the building with a sickening crack. In an instant, she was in the air, shooting back at Lagarto, both fists aimed for his face. He shot again, but Kara dodged.

"Supergirl!" Alex yelled. "Remember Reactron! You weren't able to defeat him then! But you have us now! Let us help!"

Kara whirled around Lagarto, keeping a good distance away from him. She was more experienced now than she was three years ago, but she also didn't know what kind of upgrades this guy made to the suit. She glanced over at Alex and Maggie, both standing with their weapons at the ready by the door. "I'll distract him," she whispered.

Alex smirked, nodding to Maggie. "Let's do this."

"Together," Maggie said.

"Winn," Alex said into her comm, "now would be a great time for you to tell me al the gadgets this new gun has."

"I'm so glad you asked," he replied. Alex could almost see him wheeling around in his chair, pushing from one end of the computer board to the other. "You have the magnet system in the gloves, but in the gun itself, it's equipped to shoot various ammo."

"Like what, Winn?"

"There's electric bullets, plasma, EMP—"

"Wait, did you say EMP?" Alex gasped, already searching the compartments of her suit.

"Uh, yeah," Winn said slowly. "You know Electromagnetic p—"

"I know what EMP stands for," Alex interrupted. "Just tell me how to equip it!"

"There's a little switch on the side of your gun by the safety."

Alex turned her weapon over, searching for the button. Finally, she found it and pushed the little switch forward and the veins in the gun turned blue. Her face lit up, a smirk snatching the edges of her lips. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Alex and Maggie approached Kara and the alien, separating as they got closer. "I have to have a good shot at his chest reactor," Alex said into the comms. "Supergirl, keep his focus at you in the air, and Maggie, see if you can disable his movement in the suit."

"Yes ma'am," Kara replied.

"On it," Maggie nodded curtly.

Supergirl flew into the air, her eyes burning orange. She blew heat vision at Lagarto, urging for his attention. He roared, easily blocking the heat vision and firing back. Kara barely dodged the shot, and the raging beam skimmed her bicep. She hissed, watching her flesh sizzle. A drop of dread fell in her stomach. The energy beams weren't that powerful when she faced Reactron. This alien had most definitely made improvements. He hadn't even used his arm gauntlets yet. Reactron always used his arm gauntlets to channel the energy, but Lagarto wasn't. Why?

"You know how I said I made improvements to this suit?" Lagarto asked, his voice gruff. "I wanted to wait to surprise you, but I can't wait any longer." Kara could only tilt her head in confusion before his suit lined with orange light veins turned a sickly green. Kara clenched her fists, swallowing hard. This wasn't good.

"Alex," she whispered. "This would be a great time for you to disable his suit."

"I'm going as fast as I can, but I need a direct shot as the center of the reactor," she exhaled, her heartbeat frantic.

"I've got your back, Danvers," Maggie said. "Supergirl, just keep as far away as you can."

Kara turned back to the alien just as he shot an energy at her. She ducked, twirling away through the air. She breathed heavily, wondering how long she'd be able to dodge his attacks. Lagarto's focus was solely on her. He didn't even see Alex trying to get to him, but he was dangerously wild shooting those rays of deadly energy that Alex couldn't get close. Kara shot up and then turned, hoping to get a chance to breath, but a beam almost hit her in the face. She bent backward, the beam slicing just above her. This isn't working, she thought.

"Supergirl, I can't get close enough," Alex said.

Kara knew that it'd come down to this. "Wait for my call," she said. "I know what to do."

"Supergirl what—"

Kara burst forward, heading straight for Lagarto. She tackled him to the ground just as he shot a ray right into her abdomen. Kara cried out, feeling it burn right through her suit. She kept her grip though. Her hands sizzled and burned where she touched the suit, but she flipped over him, standing behind him and held him in a full nelson.

"Alex!" she cried. "Alex, now!" The pain was almost overwhelming. The green vines creeping up her arms felt like glass crawling under her skin. She wanted to let go, but she gritted her teeth and remained firm. "Alex, please!" she screamed, her eyes clenched shut and her jaw tensed so tight that she wasn't sure if she was even breathing anymore.

Alex ran forward, ducked under Lagarto's wild swing, and stopped under him, shooting the EMP wave right at his chest. The reactor faltered, blinking, and then it died. The Kryptonite in the suit was still harming Kara; the sickly green hue to her skin didn't vanish. Alex acted quickly. She flipped her gun around, grabbing the barrel of the pistol, hauling off and smashing the alien across the face. His head snapped sideways, his big clunky body sliding out of Kara's grasp and falling to the ground. Kara wavered on her feet, her arms hanging limply at her sides. She inhaled, realizing that she had been holding her breath, and then stumbled to the ground.

"Kara," Alex gasped. She fell to her knees, reaching for her sister.

"I'm—I'm fine," Kara managed in a ragged breath. She was struggling to stay upright, her hands were shaking uncontrollably, and her skin was fire.

"We need to get you back," Alex said, a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"No, no, I'm alright."

"Come on, Kara," Maggie huffed, bending down to help her up. "Let us help you for once."

Kara closed her eyes, inhaling. "Maybe I'll catch a ride back with you guys?" she grinned sheepishly.

"Of course," Alex chuckled. They two women helped Kara stand and she wobbled slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little dizzy," Kara replied.

"We'll check those burns out when we get back to the DEO," Alex gestured to the holes burned into her suit. Then, she spoke into her comms. "We need a cleanup team and target evacuation at 34th and 6th."

"We made a pretty good team," Kara smiled as best as she could.

"We did," Alex agreed. "Especially since you decided to listen to us this time."

Kara scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I _always_ listen to you."

Alex coughed. "You _never_ listen to me," she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I do too!"

"The last time you listened to me was when I told you to watch 'The Shining'." Alex said.

"And I had nightmares for weeks!" Kara sneered, her jaw wide.

"You were fifteen!" Alex countered. Kara was silent, but Alex felt her giggle guiltily. "That's what I thought."

"Let's get back to the DEO in one piece," Maggie said.

"Yes," Alex nodded. "We'll get you under the sunlamps—" she paused, "—and then we'll watch 'The Shining'!"

"NO!"


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm trying to update my story as new season of Supergirl come out, so this will be taking place closer to season 5, which means an update of characters in my arsenal! You'll be seeing much more of Brainy, Nia, and Kelly! I hope you enjoy!**

Alex had been bugging Kara for weeks to tell Lena she was Supergirl, but Kara just couldn't imagine any scenario where that conversation ended well.

"She'll never forgive me," Kara said, stirring her milkshake with her straw instead of drinking it.

"The longer you wait to tell her, the worse it will be," Alex said.

"Alex, you don't understand. I've let her confide in me for years. I've told her I would never lie to her, but I've been lying to her since the day we met. She's told me so many times how she's been betrayed and hurt, and for as much as I wanted to prevent that, if I tell her now then—"

"You'd be causing her even more hurt," Alex nodded slowly.

"Exactly," Kara sighed, closing her eyes. "And I—I can't lose her, Alex."

Alex sipped her milkshake, taking a minute to ponder. "Well, Kara, here's what I advise." She placed her hand over Kara's. "How much do you care about her? Would you rather tell her now and risk her never forgiving you, or would you rather not say anything and she find out on her own?"

"Who says she'll find out on her own?"

Alex snorted. "Are you kidding me? She's Lena Luthor. She'll find out eventually, and it would probably be better for your relationship if she doesn't."

"Yeah, you're right," Kara said, slumping down in her chair.

"You should go do it right now."

"Right now?" Kara squeaked, the color draining from her face.

"Okay, maybe not right this second, but you know what I mean. Sooner rather than later," Alex said.

"Alex, I—" Kara's phone buzzed and she stopped breathing at the name on her screen.

"Kara?"

Kara looked up, her eyes wide. "It's Lena," she yelped.

"Answer it!"

"Lena!" Kara said, her face twisted into one of pain. "Uh yeah, yeah I can do that. I'll be there in five minutes."

Alex stared at her, palms up. "Well?"

"I have to get to Cat Co," Kara said, practically falling out of her chair.

"Good luck," Alex said, mouth full of milkshake.

"Kara, thank goodness you could come!" Lena said, sighing as she stood. "I just couldn't be alone another minute."

Kara hugged her, sighing. "I'll be here whenever you need me." Her heart pounded, and at that moment, she thanked Rao that Lena didn't have super-hearing. "Hey, Lena," Kara said, pulling away. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Thank you for being such a wonderful friend," Lena said, and Kara's stomach dropped. "You're always here when I need you and," she paused, hand on Kara's forearms, "I couldn't ask for a better person to have met."

Kara let go of Lena's arm, walking away. "Lena, there's something I need to tell you."

Lena walked forward, but Kara stepped back, a hand raised. "Of course, Kara."

"I know you're going to hate me, and trust me I already do, but I have to get it out—"

"I don't hate you, Kara," Lena said, chuckling. "But you're scaring me." She reached out for Kara's arm, but Kara pulled away once more.

"Whether you hate me from now on, I have to tell you because you deserve to know."

"Kara, what—"

"I'm Supergirl!" Kara gasped, the words spilling out of her mouth.

Lena's face slowly morphed from one of shock to disbelief. "You're not serious."

Kara nodded, wringing her hands together. Then she bit her lip, slowly removing her glasses. "I'm Supergirl."

Lena's eyes filled with comprehension and she took a step back. She didn't say anything for several seconds, and she seemed to be struggling to find the words she wanted to say.

"Please say something," Kara begged.

Lena shook her head. "Why?" The word came out like a wisp of breath.

"Why? Well because—"

"Why didn't you trust me?" Lena said, her hands shaking in front of her.

"It's not that I didn't trust you," Kara said, trying to remain calm. "I didn't want to hurt you again. I know that's the exact opposite of what I did, but I thought that if you weren't associated with Supergirl, then you wouldn't be in danger."

"Well, I'm a Luthor, so it doesn't even matter," Lena snapped, walking past Kara, keeping her back to her.

"It matters to me!" Kara cried, slapping a palm against her thigh.

Lena spun around, arms out to her side. "It matters that I'm a Luthor!?"

"No, you, Lena! You matter to me! Your safety is one of the most important things to me," Kara said, tears welling in her eyes. She took a breath, her heart breaking every time she looked back at Lena. "I didn't want to lose you," she whispered.

Lena's teary-eyed expression hardened, but she remained silent.

Kara couldn't stop the tears as they fell. "I couldn't lose you, Lena."

"You don't need me, Kara," Lena scoffed, folding her arms. "I thought I needed you, but you just played with my emotions the entire time."

"No!" Kara sighed, shaking her head. She stared at Lena, walking towards her. "I do need you, Lena! I need you more than I ever thought I would need somebody. I needed to keep you, which is why I didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me. I thought you would leave, and I just couldn't risk that," she whispered, staring deep into Lena's green eyes. "I know that was beyond selfish and I know that I made the biggest mistake of my life—"

"Well now you know how I feel," Lena said, her voice hard, but that tears had won and they spilled silently down her cheeks. "You know how it feels to have made the biggest mistake of your life. Mine was trusting you."

"Lena, please," Kara hiccupped. "Please don't do this."

"Why not? It's what you did to me. You, someone I l—" she stopped, her jaw clenched. "Someone I cared about, toying with my emotions."

"You can hate me," Kara said, sniffing, "but I won't ever let harm come to you. I will continue to watch over you because—"

"Because that's your duty?"

Kara closed the gap between them, gently bumping Lena who had to unfold her hands to catch herself on the top of the desk. "Because I love you, Lena Luthor," she breathed, pressing her lips to Lena's.


End file.
